Unexpected Meeting
by Christine317
Summary: What happens when a young teenage girl goes missing? She has been kidnapped, and it's up to mike and KITT to save her! Will they be able to find her? ( based on the 2008 series[ also take note, I use the same name for my character,... most of the time!])
1. Prologue

**_Ok! Soooo, I wanted to write another story, but I'm not sure how this will go yet! :/ but anyway, depending on how many people like the prologue, I will continue the story! So tell me what you think! Thanks :)_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

the room was pitch-black! I didn't know where I was, nor how I got there. I i was in a small closet of some sort, and could hear faint yelling. I was gagged, my Hands tied behind my back. The last thing I remember is walking home from school, and if I remember correctly,...it was friday. I couldn't yell, and was scared! I wanted sooooo badly to cry, but I fought back the tears! ' I will not cry!' I kept repeating to myself, 'I'll be strong!' I heard the voices get closer, and I tensed up with fear! The closet door opened to revel a medium tall man, with black hair, staring evilly down at me. " mmmmmmmmmmmm" I yelled as he grabbed me by my long blond hair. " you have something I want!" He accused me! The man took the gag off me! " I have no idea what your talking about!" I said shaking. " YES YOU DO! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled in my face, spitting on me. " hey! Say it, don't spray it!" I growled. The man smacked me, " WHERE IS THE FLASH DRIVE? I WANT IT!" He yelled. I was scared... How was I gonna get outa this! Who would save me?... Would this man kill me?...! These Questions ran through my mind, 'why me?' I sighed Quietly! "GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled! When I didn't answer, he would slap me, or punch me. I'm pretty sure I had a black eye, along with other severe bruises! After so many hits I blacked out...! A while later, ... Well I don't really know how long! Could have been hours, days, weeks! I really didn't know! I was dazzed and could hear what was going on around me, and I hade a feeling I was in a safe place, and my life was about to change...!


	2. Chapter 1: The kidnapping

chapter 1: the kidnapping!

**_AN: this is my first knight rider fan fic! I hope you like it. I don't own knight rider, only my own characters. So happy reading. :D_**

* * *

Christine's**_ POV_**

Nothing exciting ever happens to me! I just moved to California, and I love it here. I moved here with my parents, and i don't really fit in. It's quite pretty here, but I don't get out much. I never go anywhere..., because of my parents, and the lack of friends. They won't let me do anything! Anyway... My names Christine, I'm 16 years old, and don't have any friends. I'm a mix of emo and gothic, and act like a vampire. I am not called a human but am refered to as a freak. I'm also psychic, and people are scared of me. I have almost bleach blond hair, natural neon green eyes, and am very pale! I have very good grades in school, i love science, technology, and auto. Anyway...

I was walking home from school on a Friday, and just like everyday, I was walking alone. Most people see me, my make up, my clothes, and run away. It didn't work this time! A dark black car slowly crept up behind me. I'm usually listening to my music, but today I decided to just walk in silence. It was a smart idea, as I later found out. The black car got closer to me, and I tensed up with fear.

I clenched my fists as the car kept getting closer and closer. ' these people don't know who their messin with' I thought angrily. I was just about to turn around and start punching when hands grabbed me from behind. The person covered my mouth as i tired to scream.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I tried to yell.

" SHUT UP BITCH!" The person yelled. It was a man and I somehow was able to jam my elbow into his stomach, and took off running. 'Thank you karate and P.E' I thought.

" HEY! YOU CAN'T RUN!" The person yelled. I heard a car engine behind me and it was getting louder.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. 'Why was this man trying to kidnap me? What did I do? I'm just a nobody!' Questions crammed my mind as I ran for what was probably my life. I saw the car out of the corner of my eye! The window was rolled down and the man was half out of it, ready to grab me.

Just as he was close enough to me, I zigzagged and jumped a fence. I just kept running and jumping fences until I thought I was safe. I didn't see the black car anywhere near me, but I thought wrong. Little did I know the man had chased me on foot. He came up behind me, graded my arm and put his hand over my mouth again.

" your hard to catch aren't you bitch!" The man said. And with that, I tried to punch and kick him. When it didn't help, I bit his hand hard! When he removed his hand from my mouth, I screamed as loud as I could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I screamed. He quickly covered my mouth for the third time and again, I bit him. He Winced as I bit his hand again, but didn't move it away.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He yelled. The man hit me hard on the head but I didn't black out. ' your gonna have to do better than that" I thought. I'm a girl that can take a punch! I've gotten use to being bullied in school, and fighting. The man just kept hitting me over and over. I finally blacked out after 23 hits to the head, hello concussion.

A while later...

I slowly opened my eyes to a world of pain, and the sting of cold air hitting my head. I tried to look around but it was too dark, and both my arms were tied behind my back.

It took me a minute before I realized that I was in the trunk of a car. There was a horrible smell I couldn't describe, it was like nothing I had ever smelt before! I had to get myself outa this!

" come on! Think Christine!" I said to myself. Then I remembered something I had heard about, kicking the tail lights out, if your in the trunk of a car! I smiled, I had a way out! I chewed at the gag, eventually getting it off. I used my teeth to rip the carpet up, it tasted as bad as it smelt. I then ripped the wires out with my teeth, they gave me small shocks but i was too full of adrenalin to really feel the shocks. I tried to flip myself around but failed, so i banded my head on the uncovered metal and was about to knock out the tail light when the car suddenly stopped. I was brought back to reality and fear set in again. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be knocked out. The trunk opened and I was tempted to open my eyes, but luckily I didn't.

"She's still out sir!" I heard another mans voice. It was much lighter than the other mans.

"I DONT CARE! BEAT HERE HEAD A FEW MORE TIMES TO MAKE SURE!" The other man yelled coldly.

The other man sighed sadly, " yes sir." He replied. Then he hit me again and I was out. I had the weirdest dream!

* * *

**_Christine's dream_**

_I was sitting against a wall, looking out at what looked like a convention center. There were a bunch of people and I swore I saw something I've seen before. It was a black mustang with silverish stripes, and I just stared at it. I was just sitting there watching, doing nothing. I was smiling and happy about something, I'm never smiling! I was lost in my own little world, as I watched the mustang drive over to me!_

_"hello" it said in a deep voice. Wait... Did that car just talk? Cars can't talk! i just looked at the car, dazed. I didn't realize that the car kept talking to me, I was too stunned. When I heard a few gunshots, I woke up..._

* * *

**_Christine's POV_**

I woke up, I was still in a trunk. I winced as I tasted blood in my mouth. 'The wires must have hurt me more then I thought' I thought [ **_AN: I said the same word twice in one sentence_**]. I struggled, I was still tied up, but was no longer gagged.

"How did they not notice the gag was gone?" I asked myself. I thought about my dream, why was I dreaming about a talking car? where did that dream even come from. Then I thought about my physic powers. I could see future events through my dreams, although not all of my dreams were predictions of future events, I could tell this one read! Out of nowhere I suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to sleep.

"No! I will not pass out! I will n..." I said to myself before I lost consciousness again!

**_AN: so how do you like it so far? Please tell me :) _**

**_Reviews :3_**


	3. Chapter 2: interrogation

chapter 2: interrogation

**_AN at the bottom! :)_**

* * *

I woke up to see darkness for like the third time. I was in a small room of some type. I could hear yelling, but I don't think it was in English! It sounded more like German or maybe Russian! The room I was in looked to be a supply closet, and it reeked of bleach and other chemicals. The man mush have put another gag on me, because i could feel cloth on my lips. I knew that i was in trouble, for whatever reason these people kidnapped me for. I knew it couldn't be good, and nothing would end well.

It seemed like hours before someone opened the closet door. He was a medium tall man with messy black hair, and he looked strong. 'There is no way in hell I even have a chance to escape! I don't think I could even take that guy out!' I thought.

I screamed as I was grabbed by my long bleach blond hair, and pulled out into the center of what looked to be some sort of wear house, and then tied to a chair. Then out of nowhere three men walked up, including the one that grabbed me when I was walking home. They eyed me and laughed, as I tried to yell , ' you'll never get away with this! You will pay if you hurt me!' Over the gag in my mouth.

But it came out ," mmmm ...mmmmmm ...mmmmmm ...mmmmm ...mmmmm. Mmmmm! Mmmm... ...mmmm...mmmm...mmm..m!"

I sounded pitiful, like a young helpless girl begging for her life. But i wasn't, That is not me, I don't beg nor do I listen to others beg!

"WHERE IS IT?" The first man yelled in my face, spitting on me. He was the same man that grabbed me when I was walking home from school. He was the tallest of the three men, had brown well cut hair, and was wearing long black jeans with a black shirt. He removed my gag so I could ' I guess' answer his question.

" dude! Say it... Don't spray it!" I yelled, and the man smacked me.

" I SAID, WHERE IT IS?" He asked again.

" where's what?" I asked truthfully.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW GIVE IT TO ME?" He yelled.

" Give you what?" I asked truthfully again.

He slapped me harder this time, "I WANT THE FLASH-DRIVE! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He continued yelling.

**20 minutes later**

I tried not to make sounds when he would bunch or slap me, I didn't want him to get the satisfaction he wanted. He would hit me when I wouldn't answer, or ask what he was talking about.

"LOOK! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I finally yelled. I was pissed and I wanted to go home, this is not how I wanted to spend the weekend.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YES YOU DO, AND YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE IT TO MY TECH HERE, SO HE CAN DECRYPT IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He asked yelling louder.

" yes! I understand you perfectly, but I really don't have what your talking about! Look! Im just a kid that you decided to kidnap, walking home from school! I'm really sorry I don't have what your looking for! Can you please let me go! I really need to get home, my mom's prob like freaking out!" I tried to reason.

The there men looked strangely at me then at each other,

"Should we let her go? She appears to have no idea what we are talking about!" The third tech guy asked.

He was the shortest of the three, had dark like blond hair and was also wearing all black. He wore big black framed 'geek' glasses and was holding a laptop.

" NO!" The first man yelled, " I know she's the one who has it! I personally saw that other girl give it to her. If we are to find Michelle and her family we need her flash-drive and she gave it to this girl!" He finished pointing at me.

At this moment it dawned on me, wait... My friends name is Michelle, but we always call her Mitchy and she did give me a Flash drive before I left school. She told me it was very important, and that I needed to hide it, and guard it! I thought she was joking, but apparently not.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

I slowly walked to the bus, listening to my music like i usually do, when mitchy ran frantically up to me. I pulled my head phones out and turned off the music.

" you have to do me a BIG favor!" She whispered.

I giggled, " what? And why are you whispering?" I asked to loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." She said pulling me over next to a bus. " You need to take this!" She said handing me a flash-drive on a chain.

" what is this?" I asked just loud enough so she could hear me.

" please just keep it safe! Don't show anyone, don't loose it, and most importantly... Do not give it to ANYONE!" She stressed.

" Mitchy... If there's something going on... Please tell me!" I said putting my hand on the shoulder, a serious expression on my face.

She sighed, " look! All i can tell you is that that flash- drive is very important! And..." She sighed again," and some people want me and my family dead!" She finished.

"MITCHY!" I whispered loudly, " why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked.

She looked around carefully, " because that flash-drive contains vital information about my family and me! And ... I know that I can trust you! Please... Just keep it safe, and thanks!" She finished and hugged me tight.

I smiled, " your welcome! And... Be careful! Ok?" I said.

" thanks! You too!" She finished and ran the other direction.

I was just standing there dazed, until I heard the all the bus's stat.

"Shit!" I cursed as i ran quickly to my bus, just as it was about to leave I jumped up the stairs to the first seat.

"Thank god!" I panted, as I looked at the flash drive on the chain. " oh mitchy!" I whispered, as I put the chain around my neck. I put the flash- drive in between my boobs to hide it from view. Then input my iPod back in my bag, along with my phone and the money in my pockets. After that I put my hands in my lap, and just thought about what I would do this weekend. I just sat there like that until I reached my bus stop!

**End of flashback**

* * *

I had the flash- drive on my neck, but they didn't know that! I had to keep playing innocent if I wanted to go home.

" please let me go home! I have lots of homework, pets to feed, things to do! I really need to go ho..." The first man cut me off,

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! SO STOP PLAYING DUMB!" He said coldly.

I knew that i had it, but I couldn't betray mitchy's trust.

I had to think of something smart to say,

" I'm sorry! My friend did give me something, but it was a note that said this boy liked me! Then I threw it under the seat of the bus and left it there!" I said.

The men laughed, " oh man! We're not that stupid! NOW WHERE IS IT?" He asked and punched my left eye.

I felt nothing but pain, my whole body ached. I had blood coming out of my lip, my mouth, and my nose. I didn't know if I could still see because it hurt to even open my eye.

" maybe she really doesn't have it Jack! Just look at her! No kid is dumb enough to be beaten and not give us what we want! Man... Give it up, She doesn't have it." The second man said.

Jack sighed, " I suppose your right, It probably was just a stupid note or something." He paused. " but... We do need to make sure that she doesn't see where we go! And we should leave her here." He finished coldly, and punched me over and over, like a boxer, until I blacked out. ' man, I'm gonna have some serious brain damage after this!' I though as my world went black.

**_AN: sorry this is like 3 days late. I was busy this week, so I am updating this now. I will still try my best to update this every Saturday! Anyone have any ideas for me? _**

**_Reviews please :3_**


	4. Chapter 3: Found

**_AN: I am updating early this week! I will be extremely busy this weekend, so in updating this now. Next update will be on Saturday, November 2! _**

**_Happy reading... _**

* * *

**mike's POV**

I watched the computer flash, a typical sign that something was wrong. Billy, Zoe, and Sarah were at the computers, typing away.

" what's going on?" I asked.

" oh... Hey mike!" Sarah greeted me, " we have a new case! A 16 year old girl, by the name of Christine Collin, also known as CC, went missing friday afternoon! She had gone to school that day but no one has seen her since she left school that day!"Sarah informed me.

"So..., why are we involved?" I asked Impatiently.

" we are involved because this girl may have something important!" She stated.

I laughed, " like what? Codes to nuclear missiles!" I smiled.

" mike,...! That's not funny! No, but she may have information on a family in witness protection." She stated.

"Ok! But what can we do?" I asked.

" we have to find her!" Zoe stated.

" but Zoe, how are we going to find her? She's been missing for two days! Young girls usually aren't found alive after one day, and it's been two!" I stated sadly.

" I found video of her on her school campus. And then video of her on a bus!" Billy randomly stated.

" good! KITT, bring up the video feeds!" Sarah stated.

" yes Sarah" was kITT's reply.

The video of the school campus began to play. We watched through it three times before any of us saw anything.

" wait!" Zoe said to billy," rewind it! And... Pause! See! Right there... What is that?" She asked.

" the other girl appears to be given something to her!" KITT stated.

" I can see that! But... What is she giving her?" Sarah asked to no one in particular.

" it looks like some type of flash-drive" billy stated, zooming in on the paused picture.

" I bet you 10 bucks that its just a friendship neckless!" Zoe told billy.

"Your on!" He replied. They both slammed a 10 on the center of the table. 'They do this to much' i thought.

Billy then Switched over to the bus video. We all saw her, clear as day, hold up a flash- drive on a chain, whisper something, then put it around her neck.

" it is a flash-drive! I knew it, I knew it!" Billy yelled,

" now where's no 10 bucks?" He asked with a smile!

Zoe scoffed, " here!" She handed it to him.

" victory!" Billy yelled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So wait... Which one is the girl we are looking for?" I asked.

" the blond girl wearing the purple camo pants and a black tank top! She is also wearing fish nets and a black back pack!" Billy stated.

" seriously! The goth looking girl! We have to find her?!" I asked.

"Affirmative" KITT answered.

" great!" I said sarcastically," when do we start?"

" now!" Was Sarah's answer, " when and... If... You find her, bring her back here! What ever is on that flash- drive must be the reason she was kidnaped. Good luck mike!" Sarah stated with a wave as i opened KITT's door.

The table turned as KITT said his usual 'occupant restraint system active', then we shot off and out of the tunnel.

"We were going to find this girl!" I told KITT, "that is if she is still is still alive! Do you have anyway to find her?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Her cell phone is active, I am tracing it now." KITT stated, " we will arrive at the location in 1 hour, 30 minutes, 25 seconds".

"Good! The sooner we find her... The better!" I said pushing down the accelerator.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I felt wind all around me, blowing my hair and clothes. My Hands and fingers touched sand, as I slowly lifted my head. I looked all around me, I only saw grass and dirt.

" what the heck?" I asked myself slowly, " how did I get here?" I whispered. I slowly and shakily stood up, and quickly fell down when I realized the pain i felt in my side.

There was no blood but my whole side was badly bruised. I slowly and gently pushed down on it, just to see if i had any broken ribs, Luckily...I didn't. I sighed in relief as i stood up again, and walked this time.

**An hour and 25 minutes later **

I felt dehydrated, and tired but i knew that i had to keep walking. I eventually saw a small, two lane road and I hobbled and stumbled toward it. My breathing was at a rapid pace , everything ached, and I felt as though my head was going to explode from the headache I had. Just as I got close to the side of the road, I saw a car! I tried to wave my arms but instead fell to the ground with a thud. I had no strength to get back up, and I felt my consciousness slipping away from me again. Right before i passed out i heard what I thought to be car breaks, a slamming car door, then a worried mans voice say, 'are you ok?! Can you hear me?!' Just as I slipped into darkness.

AN: I love to end these with cliffies, it's fun. * evil laugh*

Reviews :3


	5. Chapter 4: savor

chapter 4: savor

**_AN: happy reading..._**

* * *

**Mike's POV **

I saw this girl laying on the side of the road, with dirt all over her clothes. They were the same clothes she was wearing in the videos. I ran over to her, she was unconscious so I took her pulse, thankfully she was still alive.

"Thank god" I whispered, then slowly rolled the girl over on her back. She had a black eye and several other bruises and cuts, she looked like she had been beaten.

"Poor kid" I sighed, " KITT! Passenger door." I yelled.

KITT opened the passenger door and I gently set the girl on the seat. This girl was in need of medical assistants, and fast. She looked like she was out in that field for a while.

"KITT, ..." I said.

"Yes Michael?" KITT replied.

"Scan her vitals!" I answered.

"Scanning now... She appears to be highly dehydrated" said KITT.

"It that it?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Other than some severe bruises, she has no major injuries"KITT stated.

" damn! This must be one tough kid!" I said aloud to myself.

I buckled in the girl then I closed the passenger door and went around to the driver side door. After I got in and closed the door, I did a quick 180 and took off at top speed. I had to get this girl back to the SSC before something else happened to her.

**Christine's POV**

I heard muffled voices as I felt hands grab me and carry me, then slowly set me on a seat of some sort **_[AN: she is still unconscious!]_**. Soon after that I realized I was moving at a high speed, 'I must be in that car I saw!' I thought.

I've always had a sense about people or places, and this one person wasn't setting off any alarms. I still heard muffled voices, only I heard a female voice that I didn't hear before. I was starting to gain consciousness, but before I could fully wake up, I felt something cold prick my left arm, and I returned to a world of darkness.

**Mike's POV **

"We need to get back ASAP! KITT attack mode!" i stated, and KITT transformed saying, ' initiating transformation', followed by ' transformation complete'. After a while I called Sarah to inform her that i found the girl, and that she is alive! I told her about the cuts, bruises and the dehydration. I was still talking to Sarah on KITT's touch screen when I heard a small moan. I turned my head and looked over at the girl, she moved her head toward the door, then back again. I couldn't let her wake up yet! She needed water, something I didn't have at this time, or bandages.

"KITT! I need something to knock her out!" I quickly stated.

KITT's dashboard tray opened, " I have a additive that will make her unconscious for the next hour!" KITT stated.

I grabbed the needle off the tray, and put it in her left arm. She instantly stopped moving.

" that was close! We don't want her to wake up yet!" Sarah stated, " see you in 30 minutes." Sarah then hung up.

All I had to do now was wait until she would wake up, to see what she had, that is.. If... She still hade what that other girl gave her.

**Christine's dream**

I was standing in the middle of a dark room, then suddenly it became a closet, then a wear house. I saw the same three men that kidnapped and beat me, hovering over a table. I watched them closely and listen to what they said carefully. They were planning a...

End of dream

**Mike's POV**

KITT transformed back into normal mode. I flew down the tunnel, and stopped in the decontamination chamber. The doors opened and we rolled into the KITT cave. I quickly got out of KITT, went around and opened the passenger door, and pulled out a limp Christine.

"OH MY GOD!" Zoe yelled when she saw what Christine looked like. I gently laid her on the floor in between the computers and KITT.

" what happened to her? " billy asked.

" I don't really know. But she could maybe answer that." I stated.

" lets let KITT ask her the questions!" Zoe stated, and everyone nodded.

We all looked at the time, Christine should be waking up in about 25 minutes. We turned off the lights, sat way out of sight, and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**_AN: so... Yeah. She's alive! But for how long? Muhahahaha! JK lol_**

**_sorry it's kinda short, :( _**

**_reviews please :3_**


	6. Chapter 5: realization

chapter 5: realization

**_AN: Ok so I just couldn't wait to add another chapter! _**

**_And for all of you who just love this story, good news! I will be updating this again on Saturday. _**

**_So read on my children... :D_**

* * *

**Christine's POV **

I woke up with a gasp! 'I remembered something!' I thought. I sat there for a few seconds before I looked around me. I was laying on a hard floor, in a dark room.

'Oh no! What if it wasn't a dream!' I thought, my heart beat increasing. All of a sudden I saw two dancing red lights, Going back and forth. I didn't panic, instead my heart rate dropped back to normal. I didn't feel scared anymore, I felt... Safe..., and ... Protected.

"H...Hello?" I asked. There was no answer so I asked again louder this time, " HELLO?" I almost yelled.

" hello Christine Collin" A deep male voice said.

"Um... Yea!" I said slowly, " where am I?" I asked trying to look around more.

" I will be the one asking the questions" The voice stated.

" ok... I guess. What do you want to know?" I asked.

" where is the device you were given?" The voice asked.

" I'm sorry! What are you talking about?" I faked. Not this again, ' don't give it to ANYONE!' Mitchy's words went through my mind.

" the flash- drive that girl gave you. It is very important. It needs to be protected." The voice stated.

I knew they weren't the 'bad guys', " yes I know, and I still have it!" I stated.

Just then the lights came on, reviling nothing but a ford mustang. I recognized the car, it was the one I saw driving down the road before I passed out, but were was the guy that I was just talking to.

"Hey! What gives? Where'd you go?" I asked.

I sat there for a while, dumbfounded that I could figure out were the guy went. A man walked out from behind the car two minutes later,

" if you still have it, you need to give it to us! Don't worry, were the good guys!" The man stated.

His voice was entirely different that the other voice, but I had Heard both before.

" I swore to my friend not to give it to anyone! She trusts me!" I almost yelled. I went to stand up, and nearly fell over, but I leaned on the car in the center on the room.

" sweet car man!" I said randomly.

The man laughed, " don't change the subject!"

" um excuse me! But how is that funny?" I asked annoyed.

" never mind! Please let us help you! That flash- drive is the..." I cut him off,

" the reason I was kidnapped! I know!" I sighed.

I walked over closer to the man, " why do you want this flash-drive?" I asked, pulling it out of my bra and holding it in my hand.

"Because Christine,... These men that are after that. Will kill you for it!" He said pointing to the flash-drive around my neck.

" why would anyone wanna hurt mit... How do you know my name?" I asked in mid sentence.

" we looked you up after you went missing two days ago!" He replied, " my names mike!" He added extending his hand.

" um... I've only been missing for like half a day! What are you talking about?" I asked confused, "and nice to meet you mike!" I said randomly, and shook his hand.

" today is Sunday, and it's 3: 00 pm! You have been missing since Friday at 2: 00 pm." Mike stated.

" oh shit!" I said and face palmed myself, Then asked again, "where am I?"

"I wish I could tell you Christine... But that's classified!" Mike told me.

I laughed, " why? You a cop? OR FBI?" I got excited.

"I a... Yes! I do work for the to government!" He stated.

" COOL! You fight bad guys, and kick their sorry asses, right?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled, " yes! I do get to do that" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too. I watched cop shows all the time, I loved them.

Just then two women walked around the car, one was a tall brunette holding a bottle of water. The other was a little shorter with black hair, both were smiling.

"Hello Christine! My names Sarah!" She said, " and this is Zoe!" She pointed to Zoe.

"Hi!" Zoe greeted with a smile.

"Hi! " I tried to sound nice, I wasn't interested in making friends, I wanted to go home.

Sarah handed me the water bottle,

"Here! You need to drink this!" She stressed

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I drank the whole bottle in 30 seconds flat.

"Wow! But at least you aren't dehydrated anymore!" Zoe said happily.

I gave her a puzzled look, " I was dehydrated?" I asked, after I swallowed the water.

Sarah answered me, " yes! You were dehydrated. We found you in the middle of no where. Do you remember how you got there?" She asked.

"I..." I thought," ...n...no" I sighed, " no I don't. The last thing I really remember was Stumbling in a field of dirt. But I can perfectly describe the men ,I could even draw their faces. Do you want me too?" I asked.

"If you can. That would really help us find them. Thanks." A man sitting at a table behind me said.

I walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Hi!" What's your name?" I asked.

He appeared nervous, " b...billy." He stuttered.

"You already know me, I'm guessing." I said, then I looked at his computer,

" Hey, are you hacking a security camera on that computer?" I asked.

He looked up surprised and thrilled, " yes I am! I'm hacking the cameras around where you were kidnapped. We may be able to get some more clues on these guys." He stated.

"Can ...I ... Try something?" I asked.

"Uuu... Sure I guess." He answered.

He rolled his chair over to the side, and I rolled mine in front of the computer. I quickly hacked the one camera by my bus stop.

"You can't see me! " I practically yelled, "Dang it! This is the only camera between the bus stop and ...home!" I stated with a sigh," I guess that means its up to me to draw them!"

Billy looked at me weird, " what?" I asked.

" you just hacked that camera in less that 10 seconds!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. Well... One of my secrets is out now! I'm kind of a big nerd when is comes to tech. Like... I know auto, I'm really good at science, I love school, have straight A's, I can fight some and can take a punch or two, i can draw anime, I watch nerdy cartoons, and a whole bunch of other geeky stuff." I smiled innocently.

He looked at me with somewhat dreamy eyes. Um ok, that's creepy. " you can do all that stuff?! But your a..." I cut him off,

"Don't you dare say girl! I've had to deal with that the minute I walked into an auto class, tech class, science lab class, etc.! The kids finally figured out that I was wayyyyyy smarter that them, and I beat them at there own game!" I informed him.

"Cool! And I wasn't gonna say girl." He stated.

I laughed a little, "whatever!"

At that point I remembered something," my phone!" I shouted randomly, " it was in my bag! Were's my bag?" I asked jumping up from the chair, and running halfway across the room.

I saw mike walk over to the black mustang, open the passenger door, pull out a black bag, then close the door.

He walked over to me," here." He handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran back to the chair and sat down. " where is it?! Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!" I stressed.

After of about 5 minutes of digging through my bag, I pulled out my purple and black phone.

"Oh thank god!" I stated with my hand on my heart.

They all gave me weird looks, "what?" I asked shyly.

" nothing" they all said at once! GRRRR that's so creepy when people do that. Than out of nowhere the cell phone rang out.

"What the?" I asked myself as I looked at the caller ID.

I couldn't believe who it was!

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's ... It's..." I stammered. I couldn't say her name,

"It's... Mitchy!" I finally said frantically, my already pale white face extremely white, and completely gone of any color.

* * *

**_AN: *gasp* what's gonna happen next? _**

**_Reviews please :3_**


	7. Chapter 6 : finding mitchy

chapter 6: finding mitchy

**_AN: as i promised, here's the next chapter!_**

**_happy reading..._**

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I answered, "hello?" I asked.

"CHRISTINE!" Mitchy screamed, " THERE AFTER ME! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She continued yelling.

"Ok! First off... Calm the F down!... And second... Where the hell are you?" I asked in a panicking tone.

The others gave me worried looks, " what's going on?" Mike asked.

"MITCHY'S IN TROUBLE! SHE NEEDS HELP!" I yelled, jumping up from the chair.

"MITCHY LISTEN TO ME... I NEED YOU TO HIDE... OK! I... We'll come find you! Ok!"I calmed down.

"Ok! I'll hide in the upstairs closet or something! Please hurry!" She whispered, then hung up.

"So now we gotta go find another girl!" Mike groaned.

"Yes! Yes we do! Mitchy is my best and only friend, and that flash-drive is hers, she knows what's on it! She's just as valuable as the flash-drive!" I said frantically.

"Fine! I'll go!" Mike whined.

"chapter 6: finding mitchy

As i promised, here is the next chapter!

Happy reading...

I answered, "hello?" I asked.

"CHRISTINE!" Mitchy screamed, " THERE AFTER ME! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She continued yelling.

"Ok! First off... Calm the F down!... And second... Where the hell are you?" I asked in a panicking tone.

The others gave me worried looks, " what's going on?" Mike asked.

"MITCHY'S IN TROUBLE! SHE NEEDS HELP!" I yelled, jumping up from the chair.

"MITCHY LISTEN TO ME... I NEED YOU TO HIDE... OK! I... We'll come find you! Ok!"I calmed down.

"Ok! I'll hide in the upstairs closet or something! Please hurry!" She whispered, then hung up.

"So now we gotta go find another girl!" Mike groaned.

"Yes! Yes we do! Mitchy is my best and only friend, and that flash-drive is hers, she knows what's on it! She's just as valuable as the flash-drive!" I said frantically.

"Fine! I'll go!" Mike whined.

"Im going with you!" I said.

"No your not! It's to dangerous, your staying here!" Mike said.

"NO! MITCHY IS MY FRIEND, AND I'M GOING WITH YOU!" I yelled. Before mike could answer i grabbed the car door, but flew back. The door didn't open, instead I fell on my but.

"I don't think you are!" Mike teased.

"Please... Please let me help!" I begged like a child who had just been scolded.

Mike looked at the others, they all nodded and he sighed,

"Ok, you can come with me! " he stated.

I jumped up, "really? Thank you!" I got interrupted,

"Under one condition!" He said sternly.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You have to stay in KI... The car!" He stammered.

"O...k..." I said suspicious, "you know... It's ok it name your car!" I said awkwardly, putting my arm behind me head with a chuckle.

He chuckled nervously, " we all call the car KITT." He informed me.

I smiled, "that makes sense!" I joked, " A black ford Shelby GT 500 cobra, KR, and you name it KITT!" I chuckled.

They all gave me a strange look, " how on earth did you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Easy" I shrugged, " I take auto at school, and I like have mustang posters, along with Pixar ones, and other cars, like a dodge challenger, on my walls." I said shyly with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mike asked.

"Nope! Lets go!" I almost yelled.

I got in the passenger side and closed the door. "Wow!" I whispered to myself. Mike had not got in yet, he was talking to Sarah. I continued to look around the car, and that's when I couldn't think, I stopped and stared. It was a glowing orb like half circle on the dash board. It had a red dot inside it, and the dot was facing me! I sat there quietly, staring at it until mike got in.

**KITT's POV**

I watched the girl hack the camera on Billy's computer. It was surprising to see such a young person hack a computer that fast. Then she told billy a few things about herself, she seemed really smart.

When the phone call came in, the tone in her voice said it all. She was afraid for the person on the other end of the line. She started frantically yelling into the phone.

When the call ended she argued to go with mike and i to save her friend. I was tempted to open my door, but I did not. She fell on her but, and begged to come with us.

Needless to say, they let her come with us. I internally sighed, this girl was hurt when found her, but she acted like nothing happened. I unlocked my door, and she climbed in and said 'wow!' With a little smile.

What happened next i didn't expect, she looked at my orb.

She noticed it, and appeared to be studying it. When she looked at it, it was like she knew i was looking at her. She just stared, and she stayed like that until mike got in. Then she asked the question,

"what's that?" She asked, trying not to point. Well at least she wasn't rude about asking the question. I knew that i would have to eventually tell her i could talk.

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I looked over at mike, " what's that?" I asked tying not to point to the orb.

He looked like he didn't want to answer, "GPS" he said quickly just after we left the place through a series of tunnels.

I half smiled, " dude! Im not that dumb. I know what a GPS looks like! Heck, I've even taken one completely apart." I answered, then realized something, " sorry if that sounded really rude. It wasn't meant to be!" I apologized.

"But really? What is it?" I asked again.

"Well... You'll find out eventually!" He sighed.

"Hua?" I asked with a weird look.

I was just about to ask him what he meant, but my phone rang out. It said it was from mitchy, so I answered it not expecting to hear the unexpected.

"Hello! Mitchy what did i tell you? Hide, not call me!" I chuckled.

I didn't expect to hear a mans voice, "hello Christine! If you want your friend here... You know what I want." He said coldly.

"Is this jack? And yes I know your name you fucker!" I stated. Mick cringed at my language.

"Yes it is!" He stated anger apparent in his voice, " you will give me what I want or Michelle here is dead! You got that?" He informed me.

I sighed loudly, " look man! I still have no idea what your talking about... Nor do i have a 'flash-drive' ...what ever that is... And how'd you get my number?" I asked mid-sentence.

Mike was listening to my conversation closely!

"Well," he answered, " it's in Michelle's phone! Now i want what I asked for!" He stated and i heard a gun shot and a scream.

I put the phone on speaker, " you listen you little prick! And you listen good! If you hurt her i will personally drag you six feet under! Do you hear me you motherfucker. That's a promise, not a threat!" I yelled in the phone. I heard light laughter, then jack hung up. Mike stared at me unbelievably.

I growled, " can you make this car go any faster! I am so gonna kick that guys ass! He messed with me," I looked over to mike with a serious look," an that is one thing you NEVER want to do!" I stated waving my finger, and turned back facing forward," he is gonna pay for hurting me! and if he hurts mitchy in any way, ... i'll kill'em!" I said at i looked straight, and out the windshield.

"Im coming to get you jack!" I sneered under my breath.

* * *

**_AN: so yeah, this just got a little more strong worded, and violent! :/_**

**_anyway, I'll try to update this on Saturday or sooner! I know there are some spelling and/or grammar mistakes, so bare with me. _**

**_Reviews :3_**


	8. Chapter 7 : gotcha?

chapter 7: gotcha?

_**AN: at bottom**_

* * *

**Christine's POV **

I didn't see it at the time, but my neon green eyes were glowing. Mike saw it, and to my surprise he looked away trying to pretend what he saw wasn't real.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

I shrugged and sat thinking, 'how am I gonna kill jack? Quickly?, slowly? One thing is for sure, it would hurt!' I thought viciously. I looked in the mirror, i noticed My eyes were glowing bright and I almost panicked.

"So that's why people run when I'm mad?" I quietly said to myself.

The drive only lasted another 10 minutes. When we got there...,

"What? No way!" I almost yelled.

" yes way! Your staying in KITT until i come back." He firmly stated.

I won the first 'little battle' so i agreed, "fine!" I sighed.

"Thank you!" He smiled, " be back in a minute."

I sat there and my gaze caught the orb on the dash again.

I chuckled, " and they named you KITT! Man you look like a Alex,... or razor!" I laughed," man why am i talking to a car?" I asked myself, and stopped laughing.

"Can you talk?" I randomly asked, curious.

I got no answer, and chuckled again, " man! Im loosing my mind!"

I realized mike wasn't back, so I opened the door, or at least tried to.

"Oh come on! Please let me help!" I begged to myself.

Suddenly the door unlocked, I looked around but didn't see mike with keys anywhere. Then a realization hit me, 'where are the keys!'. I also realized that i never saw mike put keys in the ignition to start the car.

"Maybe it has a start button?" I asked myself.

I carefully crawled over the the steering wheel, and inspected it. "There's no ignition! Or a start button! That's impossible!" I whispered to myself.

I then sighed, "well... I guess I'm going to get my revenge, ...and..." Then, for like the third time, I realized something else," dang! I have nothing to defend myself with!" I said to myself.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a try slid out of where the glove box was. I crawled back toward it, and when I looked at it, I was shocked.

"A...a...a... A gun!" I gasped, " well... That works!" I stated and picked it up. As soon as I did, the tray closed, startling me.

I quickly got out of the car, closed the passenger door, and made a sneaky run toward the house. I opened the front door as quietly as I could, and slowly walked in, my healed boots barely making a sound on the wood floor. My eyes were wide with anger, and the determination of finding mitchy. Where ever mike was, he had to be in the house.

I walked around cautiously, hiding behind walls, and slowly looking around corners.

Suddenly, I heard a noise! Like a really well muffled yelling.

I walked toward the sound, trying to find were it was coming from. When I got to where I got there, I stopped, and I saw...,

"MITCHY!" I almost yelled.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmm" she screamed.

"Mitchy! It's ok! Please stop screaming." I said walking toward the doorway.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She screamed again, and used her eyes to point to the floor in front of me.

"Mitchy what is it? Are... Oh fuck!" I said looking down, " it's a trip wire! It must be wired to a bomb!" I quickly decided.

The wire was in the center of the door frame, it was too high to jump over, and too low to safely go under. That's when I heard footsteps, and quickly hid behind another wall. I cocked the guns hammer back, held it in both hands, and raised my elbows up, holding the gun straight up!

"Come get me you bastard!" I sneered under my breath.

The footsteps got louder, and I jumped out aiming the gun.

"Alright you mother fucker! Take this!" I fired the gun, as the sound echoed.

"Hey!" The voice yelled, " you could have killed me!" The man yelled.

He was standing by the wall, the bullet not even a few inches from his head. I couldn't believe who I saw standing there! It was...

* * *

**_AN: who is it? Lol... I love cliffies! Again, I know that my I's are like i! I'm sorry I won't be able to update this for awhile. I know it's a really bad place to leave off! D: I have a essay to do for my biology class. :( I promise I will update this as soon as I can. :) try and guess who she shot at in a Review! :3 _**


End file.
